Unopened Door
by RyoChii17
Summary: The door was left unopened, words unspoken and hearts painfully broken.R&R please.


Hey guys, this is my first time writing a Nana fanfic so yoroshiku ne~?

And yes, I'm very much not going back hiatus. xD

Please guys, I need feedback. Comments are very, very much appreciated. ;D

-RyoChii17

Disclaimer: I don't own Nana or any of its characters. I just own the plot. :"

* * *

><p>Unopened Door<p>

Summary: The door was left unopened, words unspoken and hearts painfully broken.

"_The flow of time cleanses the past and heals the wounds in people's hearts_

_But…_

_There are wounds you can't speak of."_

It was a peaceful night with a cool, gentle breeze enough to take away the summer heat. It's a perfect night out for friends to go partying or for lovers to go stargazing. Sakura trees abound the surroundings swaying gently to the concealed music of the wind. Peaceful as it seems, one guys seems to be disturbed on such a serene night. The blond male paced restlessly in his room, unable to decide on something. Finally, the young man settled down in his bed. He seems to be resolved on doing something. He just filled his thoughts with the woman he had only loved.

'_Hachi…'_

*Flashback (7 years ago)*

"It's okay. Nobuo isn't here."

I was taken aback by what Nana said. I just stared wide-eyed at her. So Hachi doesn't want to see me, huh? To say that I was shocked will be an understatement. I can see Yasu and Shin also staring at her with shock written all over their faces. We were all stunned to silence.

"You know, that guy has no backbone. He chickened out at the last minute. What a good-for-nothing guy, huh?" I was some what pissed at her little comment but I can see Yasu and Shin staring at me as if to agree with her. Damn bastards.

"So you don't need to worry, just get over here. Shin and Yasu can't wait to see you! Don't be mean and say you can't come. I want to see you, Hachiko. Come quickly." There was a slight pause then Nana ended the call.

I stood up, heading for the door. Hachi don't want to see me anyway. What's the use of my presence here?

"Where are you going, Nobuo?" Nana asked as I was walking towards the door. I halted for awhile.

"Home." I said, determined.

"If she says she doesn't want to see me, then I shouldn't be here." I added and resumed on walking.

"She didn't say that!" Nana said with her voice raised and her hand on my sleeve.

"She's scared to see you again. Hachi really is in love with you!" She added with the same tone.

"Don't misinterpret it on purpose!" I replied, raising my voice too with my back against her.

"No, I understand her. I know how it is to be afraid to meet someone, knowing you'll be swept up again." She shot back at me.

"Her wedding to Takumi is in two weeks. It's right around the corner. But if you two fell back in love, Hachi would be stuck in a hopeless dilemma! Of COURSE she's scared!" She added. At this point, I turned my head to look at her. She really seems to understand Hachi's situation.

I went back to face the door, not facing Nana again.

"Then it's better if we didn't meet." I said, determined.

"Can't you get stuck along with her?" My eyes widened at this. Nana still hasn't let go of my sleeves. There was a moment of silence and soon, she slowly loosened her hold.

She seems to go back to her seat but she paused for a while, standing.

"Oh, forget it. After all, I guess you just comforted Hachi when she got dumped by her old boyfriend and then jerked around by Takumi." I turned to face her only to see her walking towards the table.

"I guess you really didn't love her at all—"

"I do love her! What do you know?"

"But now you've fallen for that girl next door, right? That girl, I heard she has the same condition as me. If she doesn't take her meds, she can't work." She said, as if for a fact.

"So what? Despite that, she's trying her hardest." I replied

"Ever since I've known you, you've always loved saving women from situations you had nothing to do with. That way, you can always play the hero, right?" She said as she turned to look at me and leaned on the table with a cold glare sending shivers down my spine.

"Nana, cut it out—" Yasu said to stop Nana from saying anymore.

"But then, when you think you've gotten too involved, you just cut them loose." She continued on.

"Nobu-san, she's just provoking you. Don't take it seriously." This time, it was Shin who tried to stop Nana from continuing on, or at least to stop me from hearing anything more coming from her.

There was a moment of silence as my eyes darted down to the floor and Nana looked at me smugly.

"How easygoing your love is."

* * *

><p>Nana left with Yasu and Shin as I decided not to go with them. Nana's words struck like a bolt of lightning.<p>

'_How easygoing your love is.'_

What does she know anyway? Does she know the pain I'm going through? _**I **_love Hachi enough to let her go! Even if…even if it hurts me as if I'm being skinned alive.

I removed the wig from my head, seeing as there's no purpose in keeping it on. Memories from the past flooded my mind like a fast and gentle flowing of a river. I can still remember memories from the past as if it was just spoken yesterday, but feels like a century away. I face the mirror, fixing my hair while still deep in my thoughts about the not-so-distant past.

'_Whatever it takes, I'll make you happy!' _

I closed my eyes, remembering those words that I said, seeing the look on Hachi's face. To think I was so…so…naïve back then. Make her happy? Ha, I'm even one of those people who are hurting her right now! Many things passed in my head, wishes that I wish could be granted, but then it's impossible isn't it?

The doorbell rang as I had a surprised look on my face. It must've been Hachi. I walked slowly to the door, every step seeming like eternity, wondering what to do. As I reached for the lock, I was deep in thought. Open it or not? Nana's words suddenly echoed in my head.

'_If you two fell back in love, Hachi would be stuck in a hopeless dilemma.'_

I stood there, hesitating, holding on to the lock, facing the door that separates us. Open the door, fell back in love and hurt Hachi more or keep the door closed, along with my heart, knowing that Takumi would be enough to make her happy, albeit I'll be the one torn apart.

I was about to open the door when a thought passed through my mind.

'But then again, my misery is enough payment for Hachi's happiness, isn't it?'

I stood there, and a little while later, it seems like Hachi contacted Shin. The words were blurry to me though, and then her voice faded into nothing. My legs gave up and I collapsed, sitting on the floor, head bent down.

'_Can't you get stuck along with her?'_

Nana's voice screamed in my head. I wanted so badly to be stuck with her, keep on fighting for her then run away with her! Damn it, damn it all! This is what it feels to be hopeless, huh? I thought as tears ran down my face like a razorblade running through my skin. It hurts so damn much that tears of blood won't even be enough!

*Flashback End*

The lad sighed as he remembered the painful past sitting in his bedroom.

'_Still, look at where we are now.'_

He thought as if the story came to its joyous conclusion, well almost.

He again stood up, pacing in his room, seeming restless. He's waiting for his beloved, the girl he parted with seven long years ago.

Hachi.

He still couldn't believe that after these long years, he will finally be with her, the past all left behind now. During the seven years, Hachi got married with Takumi, having a double-wedding with Nana and Ren. It seems like the happy end of things but then, that's where it started to go downhill. Having two of Trapnest's hottest members get married, fans were left devastated and soon, less people came to their concerts, not to mention Blast's oncoming rise to fame and Ren being absent to gigs all the time due to being content with having Nana all to himself, having a happy family life.

Takumi, on the other hand, was rarely home leaving Hachi all alone. That's when a tragic accident struck them, and Hachi lost their baby. Giving all the blame to Hachi, Takumi continued on being rarely home and if he does come home, he's often drunk and abusing Hachi or there will be a faint smell of a girl clinging on his clothes and skin. Hachi, being the loving wife she was, got jealous and investigated who the woman might be and it turned out to be none other than Reira. Things got worse and worse until she can't take it anymore and called Nobu, crying her eyes out.

And then, well, the rest is history. Love bloomed the second time and now the two of them are now on their way to eloping, not having any care about the world or Takumi.

The blond was snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He immediately went to open the door.

"Nobu, let's go! Hurry! I think Takumi might find out sooner. I think he was having suspicions about us." Hachi told me as soon as Nobu opened the door. No surprise though, Takumi is a jealous bastard who won't even let Hachi talk to a male, let alone Nobu.

Nobu immediately went to get his bag, locked the door of his apartment, and then hailed a taxi. They immediately got one, much to Hachi's relief. They were cozy up next to each other as the taxi zoomed past the streets, going to the Shinjuku station. Unbeknownst to them, a black sedan was following their every move.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard halting the said taxi, having its driver run in panic away from the said vehicle. The couple went out and headed to the park near the place, running blindly, having no destination in mind, and just thinking to out run a demon. But alas, they were cornered with nowhere to go.

"Hachi, you bitch! I gave you a luxurious life and this is how you repay me? Fuck you!" Takumi bellowed in the distance. Tears sprang from Hachi's eyes, both from fear and frustration. Nobu, on the other hand, was whispering assurances to the latter as his eyes desperately scan their surroundings for a way out.

They were cornered in a park as they saw the black sedan halt and Takumi went out, with a gun on his hand and a look on his face that clearly says 'Run'.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." He taunted as he walked oh-so-slowly to the frantic couple.

"Just leave us alone Takumi! You only hurt Hachi, why won't just let her go and make her happy?" Nobu shouted back with Hachi's hand tight on his grip.

"Hurt her? Hah! I make her HAPPY! Her moans in bed is enough indication that that SLUT is being happy." Takumi replied back with the smile of a ghost on his lips.

"Are you sure that's even Hachi? Or wasn't it your other woman, Reira?" Nobu provoked. At this, Hachi turned to speak to him.

"Takumi, please let us go! You don't need me anymore. You have Reira by your side. She loves you, maybe even more than I do. Please Takumi." Hachi sobbed as Nobu put his arm on her waist.

"Shut up Hachi! It's all because of that demon why you're acting like this right? Well, let me take care of that problem for you." And with that Takumi aimed his gun at Nobu. In a split second, he pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOOO!"

It all happened in a blur. One minute Hachi was hugging Nobu, blocking the path of the bullet, and the next thing they knew, Hachi's already lying on the ground, blood splattered everywhere. Nobu kneeled down next to her, saline tears falling down his porcelain face.

"Hachi…no…please, please be alive. Anyone, please, please help me! She's bleeding, please!" Nobu shouted, pleading for help.

Takumi, on the other hand, stood there frozen.

"No..bu…it's…o..kay…I'm..ha..ppy….It's…e...nough…for..me….to..die..right…be..side…you.I..love…you..very…much." With that, Hachi breathed her last breath with a smile on her lips. She seemed like a sleeping angel, peaceful and serene.

It seems that the scene unfolding before him finally snapped back Takumi to his senses.

"No…no…no, no, NOOOOOO! You, this is all your fault, this is all your fault!" Takumi seemed like a lunatic as he kept on shouting. Again, he aimed his gun at Nobu and without any hesitation, fired it.

But this time, Nobu didn't care. Hell, he didn't even fear for his life. All he knows is that he'll finally be with Hachi in a peaceful place, away from all this insanity. Only four words escaped his lips as he finally succumbed to death.

"Wait for me…Hachi."

After that, a faint sound of a police siren was heard in the distance.

* * *

><p>The next day, a very sad news spread all over Japan as many mourned for a certain couple. The Nobu-Hachi incident was tragic and was the talk of the country for days. Some thought that it was romantic, others think it was stupid but the majority thinks it was sad. As for Takumi, he got arrested and…that's not the end of it. Turns out he actually lost his mind and was turned in for the asylum. Trapnest just hit rock bottom but it was a signal for the remaining members to turn over a new leaf.<p>

* * *

><p>"You must be happy now huh? Well, we're happy in this side as well. We'll meet again Hachi. Just…not yet." Nana said as she visited the grave of the couple, arm-in-arm with Ren.<p>

As she laid down the flowers, one could faintly hear an energetic 'Thank you.'. Nana left with Ren's hand on her waist, her little boy in tow on her other hand. As they walked away, she looked back, only to see two silhouettes, their smiling faces and serenity forever etched on her memory.

"What's wrong Nana?" Ren asked as he noticed the latter's sudden halt.

A tear escaped from Nana's eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just happy for both of them." And with that she finally walked away with a peace of mind.

* * *

><p>"Takumi! Dinner's ready!"<p>

Reira called out and as soon as she did, a little boy no more than 3 years old with jet-black eyes and jet-black hair suddenly came running to her.

"Mommy!"

Well, for some, it IS the time to turn over a new leaf. A new beginning. A new life.

+=====+=====+=====+=====+OWARI+=====+=====+=====+=====+

So, what do you guys think?  
>You know the drill, read and review ne~<p>

~RyoChii17~


End file.
